


Redbeard! (the Detective's best friend remix)

by mific



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Dogs, Fanart, Gen, Imaginary Friends, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Redbeard wouldsohave been useful in the Work.





	Redbeard! (the Detective's best friend remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanguinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [On the Uses of Dogs in the Work of the Detective](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188282) by [sanguinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/pseuds/sanguinity). 

> Created for sanguinity - an illustration remix. Because, _Redbeard._

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/5cd5/9h62nm8cpx3gs1zzg.jpg)


End file.
